


Even in a Jail Cell...

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, drunk as a skunk, right now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim proposes to Bones in a filthy jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in a Jail Cell...

"Hey!" Jim yells at the guard's retreating back. "Don't forget to bring a osteo-regenerator. My CMO has a broken ankle. And get some freeze gel!"

"Jim, please," Len says, letting his head fall back against the stone wall. "M'head's pounding."

Jim walks back to where Len has staked out the bench by putting up his injured leg. The Nausicaan patrol, three of them, are passed out on the floor near the front of the cell. He pauses to look around the small cell, noting trash in a corner, a puddle of vomit (probably from one of the passed-out Nausicaans), and a toilet brown with…whatever…and wrinkles his nose. "Y'know, Bones, even I have to admit this is pretty gross. Jesus, don't the Risians ever clean these places?"

"Apparently not," Len says, his voice conveying disgust and pain. "C’mere. Lemme see your eye."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Bones, really..."

Len scowls. "Goddammit, Jim. Shut the fuck up and let me look at your eye which is about four times the size it should be."

"It's fine, Bones."

Len adds a raised eyebrow to the scowl. "Yeah, and how many fingers am I holding up?"

Jim swivels his head around to find Len’s hand because he can't see out of his right eye. At all. "Umm..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Len's scowl turns epic.

Jim sighs and relents; when Len gets this way, especially if he's in pain himself, it's better just to give in and let him do something to take his mind off things, ergo, take care of Jim's own injuries.

One of the dead-drunk Nausicaans grunts.

Jim gently lifts Len's injured leg and sits, and then lowers it onto his lap; Len hisses as it touches down. "Ow. Fuck." Len leans in close and palpates the bone around Jim's eye. "Good thing you have a hard head. The good news is I don't think anything's fractured. Everything's just banged up."

"As opposed to you," Jim says, with a half-laugh, "who decided kicking a Nausicaan was a good assault strategy."

"Well, your fists weren't exactly getting the job done."

They fall silent, then they look at each other and start laughing. Low chuckles give way to guffaws; then the deep belly laughs come rolling out.

"Oh my god," Jim says, wiping the tears streaming down his face (and leaking out of his swollen eye), "you were so awesome. The sight of you kicking a 6 meter tall Nausicaan and shouting, ‘Take that, you fuckwad’ will forever be burned in my brain." He stops laughing and looks at him with a serious expression. "I love you. So much."

Len takes his hand, interlacing their fingers. "Yeah, kid. I love you, too."

"Marry me?"

The laughter dies in Len's eyes. "What?"

"Marry me." Jim's eyes, well, the one not swollen shut, shines brightly. "Come on. It's time. We've talked about it. We can go to the Federation consul when Spock gets us out of here, and we'll even have time for a honeymoon before shore leave ends."

"Now? You propose to me _now_?"

"What? You expected candlelight and roses?"

"No, but at least something a little nicer than a Risiian jail cell that smells like something died two days ago and three drunk Nausicaans as witnesses!"

"Still. Marry me, Bones."

Len sighs. "Oh, fuck it. Of course I'll marry you."

Jim leans over and kisses him sweetly. One of the Nausicaans farts long and loudly.

They don't seem to notice.


End file.
